2.7-The Underground Secret Document
"The Underground Secret Document" is the seventh episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '7.1 HENRIETTA OFFICE.' An official document in front of Henrietta “Official declaration of war.” Bishop Madolene “Today, I urge that you sent out an army! The officials have all agreed on the declaration of war.” Henrietta has a daze look on her face. “Our ally from Germania has already declared war.” She has to make a decision to send people into war. A decision she doesn’t what to make. “We’re all awaiting Her Majesty’s final decision.” The general is also in the room. “Her Majesty! The preparations to attack Albion have been completed!” Henrietta “Bishop Madolene, do you desire to fight this war?” Bishop Madolene “No, that is… I understand what Her Majesty thinks and feels…” Henrietta “Then?” Bishop Madolene “But the majority of the citizens wish for Albion to be defeated! If the declaration of war keeps being delayed, It’ll lead to a coup d’état!” Henrietta “coup d’état?” Bishop Madolene “In the worst case, Her Majesty will also be forced to relinquish control. The Royal Palace will be powerless from then on!” Henrietta “Even if it ends up like that,” Henrietta looks down for a second. “I’ll never declare a war!” General “Her Majesty!” Bishop Madolene puts up his hand to stop him. “Should the warmongers gain control of the government and Royal Army, It will lead to the expansion of the warfare! There won’t be anyone to stop them anymore.” Henrietta is listening intently. “If Her Majesty personally leads the war, the warfare can be restricted to minimize the destruction. Although I know it be painful for Her Majesty to do this, I still wish for you to make the decision!” Henrietta is starting to the reality of the problem. It is the old thing of being between a rock and a hard place. “Bishop Madolene, General Bowachi,” Both Bishop and the General stand straight up. “Yes!” “I, Henrietta, as the Leader of Tristain, hereby permit you to launch the attack against Albion!” She signs the declaration of war document. '7.2 IN TOWN MERCHANT SALES.' One of street of the town with many people and merchant. Someone “They succeeded! Our army is victorious! Long live Tristain! Long live Her Majesty!” A notice on the wall: : There has been a week since the war erupted. The large fleet of boats about five hundred Tristain and Germania the Allied armies to counter an enemy fleet before landing on the Albion and destroy it. Our physical damages feel extremely small. Louise had just read the notice. “Look! The first war is victorious!” Saito “What’s written up there?” Louise “Uhm… A week after declaring war, the combination of Tristain and Germania’s army, an estimated amount of about 500 platoons, encountered the enemy’s forces before reaching Albion. They dealt the enemy a heavy blow by eliminating their forces. The casualties on our side are minimal. That’s what it says!” Saito walk away. Louise doesn’t understand he so blaa about it. Louise runs up from behind him. “What’s with you? Tristain won the battle! Don’t you feel happy?” Saito they are walking down the street. “Didn’t Her Majesty oppose the war?” Louise “That… She indeed was opposed to it. But the enemy is Albion; we have to fight them no matter what. Her Majesty must have been feeling troubled before she made this decision.” Saito “Is that really how it is?” Louise looks down and a little sad. Saito had suddenly stopped. Louise is wondering what wrong. He is looking to one side of the street with his mouth gapping open. There is clothing booth with clothes and one of them is a top part of a small sailor outfit. He is kind of float over to the booth. In his head. “''Sailor uniform! It’s a sailor uniform!”'' Louise is totally lost as to why. “What?” Saito with little hearts floating around him “Uncle, this is…” Merchant “Oh, you have a good eye. This is the sailor suit. The material is of high quality.” Saito “I what it!” He is jumping around with a lot of hearts around him. “This sailor uniform, I’ll buy it!” He is standing there holding the uniform with some hearts around him and Louise just doesn’t know what going on. In his head. “Giving this to Louise… No, there’s something Louise lacks to wear this.” Louise “What in the world is happening?” '7.3 AT THE MAGIC ACADEMY AND THE VALLIÈRES' Ariès walking along one of the hallways between building talking to herself. “Her Majesty gave me permission! Geez, he just doesn’t get me!” Julio “Ariès.” Ariès looks up to Julio. “What happened?” Ariès “That is…” There is a two story servant quarters building on the grounds. Ariès, Saito, Julio, and Louise are in one of rooms. Ariès “There is a place under the Academy where secret documents are kept. I’ve gotten permission from Her Majesty to browse the contents of the books in there.” You see a large building with pillars carved into rock face. Saito and Louise look at each other. “But Principal Osmond…” A scene of Osmond and Ariès in Osmond office. “He said he didn’t receive any order to unlock the entrance. Thus, He refused to open it.” Louise “Not even after getting permission from Her Majesty?” Julio “It must be dangerous in there. Since it’s an artifact of over a thousand years of age, it must be filled with traps.” There a long stone bridge going to a building. At the far end and cut into the wall of rock. “It seems to have an anti-theft magic guarding it. Simply entering like this might endanger your life.” Ariès “I’m a knight! I’m not afraid of danger!” Saito “Ariès, what is the document that you what to see so badly!” Ariès “That is… regarding the grudges which I held all these years.” Louise “Grudges?” Julio “It’s only natural to help our friend in need. I called you guys over because this is how I think.” Saito “Friend, huh?” Julio “Rather than just friends, you’re more like my best friends. Louise, because you’re capable of some amazing magic, picking the lock won’t be much trouble right?” Louise “It might work if we use Void Magic… but if the concentration isn’t there then it might not work.” Saito puts his hand on Julio shoulder. “I say, the only magic that Louise is capable of is the explosive type. She’s a real idiot when it comes to it. Explosion over here, explosion over there. She isn’t capable of a complicated task like picking a lock.” Just then a very mad Louise comes up behind him with hair flying up in the air. “Since… Since I’m so stupid…” Saito has terror in his eyes as Louise is yelling at him. She aims her wand at him and everybody has terror in there eyes. A shot outside the building and three windows on the top floor light up the night and blow out and a cloud of smoke billowing out. '7.4 A LAB WITH ELÉONORE.' Eléonore “Picking a lock?” The four of them all burnt and smoked covered. '7.5 BACK TO SERVANT QUARTERS.' Siesta room. Siesta standing in front of a mirror in the sailor outfit. “Seriously that Saito, making me wear such clothes.” The outfit has a very short dress as she tries to pull it down. “I wonder what he’s up to.” She smiles and gives a sideways kick and walks off. “I wonder if Saito will be happy.” She gets to the bottom of the stairs. She hears down the hall. “Where’re you bringing us to?” She sees the five of them going through some doors and another room. “Saito? Why is he entering the women’s bathroom?” '7.6 THE ENTRANCE.' Ariès, Saito, Louise, Julio, and Eléonore walk through a side door in the women bathroom in the servant’s quarters. It looks like a small storage room. Ariès goes to back of the room. He pushes the on back wall. The wall opens to everybody surprise. They look at each other. They walk down the stone step hallway carrying lamp. Louise “This is weird. They might as well have burned it rather than hide it here.” Eléonore “How could they simply throw royal documents away? Although they can’t just throw it away, it wouldn’t be nice to have them be exposed to the public.” They are stand in front of a large stone door. Eléonore “This has always been the contradicting way which the government has worked for the past thousand years.” Eléonore has some magic spy glasses looking at the door. “The magic lock is formed by three groups. It’s easy for each individual lock, but it won’t open if the combination is messed up.” Ariès “So do you understand how it is done?” Eléonore wave her wand. “Lock! Behold the key and unlock yourself!” Each lock lights up and opens. Louise “You did it! Just as we expected from Onee!” Ariès “I’m grateful for that. From here on, I’ll go in myself.” Julio “Sorry but we reject that. The fun has just begun right?” Eléonore “I only opened the lock because I’m curious what’s in there too. There might be records of the past top secret magic experiments remaining in there.” Ariès “But it’ll be dangerous.” Louise “We can’t let you go on your own since there’s danger.” Ariès “Sorry.” “Then let’s go.” Colbert on the steps behind them. “Where do you think you’re going?” “Colbert sensei!” Colbert “Ariès, the Principal has already rejected your request.” Ariès “Answers from cowards are unacceptable!” Ariès turns and runs through the open the door.” Colbert “Ariès!” The other turned and followed. Colbert “You guys! Wait there!” '7.7 THE LIBRARY.' They are all walking down the large hallway. Colbert “Grudges you say?” Saito “Yes, this is what Ariès said.” Ariès “If our army manages to suppress Albion’s shipping port, Her Majesty will personally go to the frontline. I’ll follow along of course. But before that, I want to settle this matter.” Louise “Her Majesty is going to the front?” Ariès “She said that since she signed the declaration of war, causing the army to risk their lives fighting, there is no way that she’s going to overlook everything staying behind in a safe place.” Louise “Princess…” Colbert “Then, who’s the enemy that Ariès is referring to?” Ariès “Wait, someone’s following behind us.” They all to look behind them. They hear something. Ariès moves up a little holds up the lamp. Saito “That is…” You see someone walking or skipping in the dark with a sailor outfit. Siesta comes into view. “Saito!” Saito “Siesta.” Siesta “I’m wearing the shirt which I got from you!” She spins around. “Here it is!... How is it?” Everybody has there mouth open. Saito is ecstatic. Louise doesn’t look happy. Siesta “Eh? I though Saito was all by himself…” Saito is panting. Siesta “I didn’t expect everyone to be here too.” Louise “That’s the shirt which Saito bought in the street eh? And that skirt is from my uniform right?” Saito is standing there with little heart in his eyes. Saito “No, that’s err…” Siesta “In Saito hometown, the young girls are all dressed in shirts like this.” Julio “Oh! By the way, you seemed to have traveled here from some faraway country right?” Saito “Y-You’re right! That’s why I yearned for that nostalgic feeling.” Saito laughs. Siesta “Then he said that it would definitely fit Siesta well, so he gave it to me. He said Louise doesn’t have breasts so it won’t fit her…” She realizes what she said and Louise is there. Ah oh. Louise “R-R-Right!” Her hair is floating as she talks. “I-I-I don’t have breasts right? As flat as an airport runway right? Totally unattractive right?” Colbert “Miss Vallière! Not here please!” Saito is jumping around like he was on a hot bricks and on the ground praying that she wouldn’t do anything. Louise “Saito you idiot!” There is a large explosion, smoke and rock. '7.8 AFTERMATH.' Everybody is on the ground covered with smoke and dust. Siesta gets up and looks around. She sees Saito legs sticking out from a pile of rock. “Saito!” She pulls him out and he is out cold. Eléonore has Louise by the cheek again. “Louise you runt! Use magic only at the appropriate time and place! Weren’t you being taught such basic things like that?” Colbert “I’ve taught her a number of times.” They look back to the tunnel is now blocked with rocks. Colbert “Without a well-trained mage who specialize in Earth Magic, there is no way out.” Julio “In other words, we can’t go back.” Saito and Louise “Eh!” Louise “Then what shall we do?” Ariès “It won’t help by whining here. In any case, let’s move forward.” '7.9 CONTINUE TO THE LIBRARY.' They walk down the hallway. He keeps taking quick side looks at Siesta. Julio asks Saito. Saito jumps a foot. “Do the young girls in your hometown participate in war?” Saito “Huh?” Julio “Because that’s an army uniform right?” Saito “No way, this a school inform back in my hometown. There isn’t any need for either guys or girls to be involved in war.” Colbert “I would love to visit Saito hometown if there’s chance.” Saito “Teacher, you like sailor uniforms too?” Colbert “That isn’t what I’m referring to. I just envy the country without war.” Saito “It isn’t really without war…” Colbert “Seeing young teens participating in war and sacrificing their lives, that hurts me.” Ariès “Heh! This is wartime! Guiding them to fight for their country, is the duty of teachers like you, right?” Colbert “That’s absurd! You’re saying such things because you haven’t seen the true face of war! If you had seen the cruelty of war…” Saito “Teacher, have you seen it before?” Colbert “No, that’s…” Ariès “In the village which I was born, when it was destroyed by the army. Rather than a war, I would call it a massacre.” Colbert has a serious look on his face. Scene changes to fire and a line of army solders. “20 years ago, using the harboring of rebel as an excuse, the extermination of the religious leaders began. In fact, that was all plotted by Richmon.” The mages are shooting flames spells in all direction of the town. Ariès “That fellow managed to eliminate the rebels, and because he eliminated them, he gained a foothold for himself.” You see a child being carried by a person through the fire. “Because of that, my family and friends were…” The look around to see all the houses on fire and she closes her eyes. “Innocent people were all burnt to death like that.” The child opens her eyes to see the neck of the person that is carrying her and there is a burnt mark on it from the fire. “I’m the only survivor that was rescued from there.” Back to Ariès face remembering the fire. Colbert “In other words, your grudge is…” Ariès “Although I killed Richmon with my own hands, the person who committed that act must be alive somewhere! I want to know the identity of him!” Colbert “The records of that incident are stored in here right?” '7.10 MOVING ON.' Going down the hallway. Siesta looks up. “Eh? It seems bright over there!” You see a light coming from the end of the hallway. They run to the end of the hallway and look out. Louise “This is it!” Looking out there is a long stone bridge to a building on the other side. The building is carved from the stone with large pillars in the front of the building. They look down either side of the bridge and down seem to go on forever. Siesta looks down, scared she jump to Saito and wrap her arms around Saito. Everybody looks at Saito and Siesta. Siesta “Be careful!” She holds closes and breast are pushing against him. Saito “Ah! This remind me of my high school days~” He is a dream state. “But I don’t remember having such wonderful memories back in my high school days.” Louise is steaming. Behind Louise Ariès “You can explode later if you want.” “Saito, behave yourself.” They both look at everybody. '7.11 ACROSS THE BRIDGE.' They are walking across the bridge to the building. Saito and Louise are back at the start of the bridge. Louise grabs Saito cheek very hard. “I’ll tolerate it for now,” Saito “Ouchie” “But tonight you’ll get it from me!” Saito “Right.” Colbert “Ariès,” Ariès “What?” “What do you intend to do after uncovering the name of that fiend?” Ariès “Is there a need to ask?” Colbert “Then, what do you intend to do after taking your revenge?” Ariès “I’ll then fight for Her Majesty until I die. That’s about it.” Colbert “You’re the only survivor after all…are you going to devote your precious life to revenge and war? Have you fallen in love before?” Ariès “What did you say?” Colbert “Fallen in love – you’re still young! Don’t you feel there is something more important than fighting?” Ariès “That’s stupid! I don’t have the time to talk about that with you!” Siesta to Louise “It’s a rumor, but I heard that Captain Ariès likes girls.” Louise “Eh? She really is!” She remembers the time Ariès had kissed her.” Her face is red and she holding her hands over her mouth.” Saito “She really is … what? Louise “N-Nothing!” '7.12 AT THE BUILDING.' They are standing in front of the building with a very large door. Ariès starts to step forward but Saito stop her. “Wait! Something’s written up there!” Eléonore reads the runes over the door. “Editing the documents, destroying them or removing them, as well as the use of magic around the vicinity is prohibited.” Louise “We aren’t allowed to use magic?” Eléonore “Louise, you don’t know how to use them in the first place so it don’t matter to you, right?” Louise is mad. Eléonore “Anyone who disobeys the rule will be cursed to death. Well, it’s just meant to frighten people.” They open the door. Saito “This is amazing!” Julio “This is jut like Romalia’s religious library.” Saito “By the way, why is there so much information that needs to be hidden away?” Louise “Where is the document that Ariès wants to see?” Ariès “It’s from twenty years ago. Those over here are the most recent.” Everybody is reading books but Saito, who can’t read anything in the library. Colbert every once in while he looks at Ariès. Saito see this and moves over to Colbert “Teacher, don’t tell me…” Colbert was surprised, he thinking about something else. “W-What?” Saito “You’ve fallen in love with Ariès? You were talking to her about falling in love a while ago.” Colbert “That’s impossible! Nothing like that!” '7.13 THE BOOK.' Louise is looking at a book. “The Incident of D’Angleterre? This isn’t the one.” She tosses the book. She notices it didn’t make sound hitting the floor. She turns around to see Ariès holding the book and staring at. Ariès is sitting on the stair reading the book. Siesta walking passes Ariès carrying a pile of book. She trips and the books go flying and dust goes flying. Eléonore and Siesta are coughing in dust flying. Eléonore “Hey commoner! Don’t simply touch anything if you don’t know what they are!” Siesta “S-Sorry!” Eléonore “Seriosly.” He lift her wand and uses magic. The books float back into the shelves. Siesta “U-Uhm…” Eléonore “What!” Siesta “You’ve just used magic.” Eléonore “Hmmm.” The building starts to shake. '7.14 DIDN’T YOU READ THE SIGN?' Colbert “What!” Louise “This is bad! The anti-theft magic is activated!” Louise “Geez, Onee! Don’t you know how to use magic at the appropriate time and place?” Eléonore and Siesta on ether side of Ariès sitting on the stairs reading the book. Eléonore “Enough talking – run!” Ariès “Wait! Here it is! He Order Creet – In order to prevent the spread of a plaque, people in D’Angleterre will all be burnt. Plaque?!” The walls are moving in. Saito “We’re going to be squashed!” Colbert to Ariès. “Ariès! Time to run!” Ariès “Wait! I haven’t found the Captain’s name!” The book shelves are moving in. Saito run back to Colbert and Ariès. “Ariès! Hurry up!” Ariès “Found it! A Special Taskforce is formed to fight the plaque. And the Captain is…” She turns the page. “Nothing! The part containing the name was torn off!” She is looking at the page with the top part torn off in shock. Colbert and Saito start to pick her up to drag her out. Ariès “Let go of me!” She stands up move past them looking around. “The name! The Captain’s name must still be here somewhere!” The books start falling on her. One large book hit her on the back ankle. '7.15 RUN, RUN.' Louise, Julio, Eléonore, and Siesta run across the bridge. They turn to look back too see the bridge starting to breakup. Julio “Seems like it doesn’t want us to return.” Louise “Lets go! Wait! Saito and the rest aren’t here yet!” Colbert and Saito are carrying Ariès out of the building. They see the stone bridge is starting to crack. Saito “This is bad!” Colbert “Ariès! Get on my back now.” Ariès “I’ll be fine!” Colbert “Just do as I say!” Colbert “Saito, help me with it.” Saito “Yes!” Ariès is piggy back on Colbert back. “Let’s go!” As they run across the bridge as the bridge is falling apart behind them. Saito “Teacher! Is there any magic that allows you to fly?” Colbert There is levitation magic, but it’s only for one person. We just have to run as fast as we can!” The bridge is falling behind them. Ariès holding on tighter. She flashes back to the fire in town and the piggy back ride when she was saved. They are almost to the end when the last piece with Colbert, Ariès, and Saito still on it falls. They are going down. They are pull up by the others using levitation spell. Louise looking back. “So, no one will be able to return anymore, right?” Eléonore “Who knows? Someone might just be able to make it in there. That place might turn back into its original form.” Ariès “Colbert, it seem like I’ve been saved by you. I’m grateful to you.” Saito “Teacher, I’m changing my view on you! When the time comes, you’ll still have the guts!” Colbert “W-What do you mean? I’m scared too. Alright, let go back to the Academy.” Together “Yes!” Ariès “Preventing the spread of plaque? Although their task was supposed to be fighting rebel forces, they couldn’t find anything. Therefore they changed the task to preventing the spread of a plaque and ordered the massacre.” Colbert “In other words, that Special Taskforce who carried out the order didn’t know the truth behind it.” Ariès “Are you telling me they are forgivable?” Colbert “No, I didn’t mean that.” Eléonore “By the way, the page containing the captain’s was partly torn off. Isn’t that strange? The fact is that there are some unwanted records of other people. That’s why it’s kept in here.” Julio “Maybe someone had come in here before us.” Ariès “Who could it be?” Colbert “Who knows? It might have been the captain himself.” Saito stops. “Oh oh.” '7.16 BACK TO THE CAVE IN.' They stop. There in front of them was the cave in. Siesta “Coming back now…” Eléonore “We’ve forgotten about it! Little runt Louise sealed off the entrance path.” Julio “Because… some intimate moments with Siesta.” Everybody looks at Saito. Saito “Huh?” Siesta scoots over to Saito. “I see, that’s a good idea!” Saito sweating a little. “That’s indeed a good idea!” Off to one side Louise is steaming. “What good idea is it? You pervert dog!” As she pull out her wand. Siesta and Saito are scared out of their mind. Saito “Wait, Louise! You’re pointing at the wrong direction! Over there!” As he pointing. “You’ve to explode it over there!” Louise eyes light up. “Shut up!” '7.17 CATTLEYA ROOM.' Cattleya sitting on the bed is petting one of her animals. The room rocks and there is a large rumble noise. “It seems like an explosion has occurred again somewhere. What a lively Academy it is right?” Small dog. “Ara?” All the animals all make noises. Cattleya Ara ara! The animals are here to welcome you right? Everyone is such good friends right?” Camera switches to the outside of the Academy and to the sky. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.6-The Queen's Vacation|'<< Full 2.6 The Queen's Vacation ']] - [[2.8-The Magic Institute's Crisis|'Full 2.8 The Magic Institute's Crisis >>']] Underground Secret Document, The Underground Secret Document, The Category:Anime